XGlee: Lima Heights
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: Proff X isn't the only mutant who teaches others, Lima Heights is full of hidden mutants but will their fighting bring then out of the shadows and into pain?  Rated M for language, content, violence, some Faberry in later chaps and BRITTANA!
1. Chapter 1

**So heres the deal... me and my awesome buddy Alybal19 are co-writing this... i like her stuff and she likes my stuff and i had an idea for a fic and she liked it so ... here we are lol.. if u havent checked out her stuff u should.. good stories. She's a good writer. **

**alright so you'll learn who has what powers as time goes on... its gonna be a few days before my chapter is up and the story is gonna be posted here so you dont have to jump to 2 diff stories.**

**Disclaimer: i owns nothing but the idea... not even Alybal19 owns this idea XD**

* * *

><p>Brittany, Quinn, and I sat in my bedroom early Monday morning. Brittany had spent the night; which often happened even on school nights, and Quinn had only arrived a half hour earlier. Brittany and I had stayed up all night talking, so when Quinn had sent a text to me saying her parents had dropped her off, I was able to meet her at the front door.<br>I watched as Brittany turned her head towards the night stand and her water bottle lifted a few inches off the table before flying at a rapid speed towards her. She stuck her hand out and caught it before it hit her.  
>"She can even make using her powers look sexy," I thought to myself and she turned to look at me, a smile on her face. She took the cap off the water bottle and took a swig before replacing the cap.<br>"Stay out of my mind Britt," I said a bit annoyed. I had managed years ago to control my thoughts when I was around Brittany, even though she had promised since we had discovered our powers that she would never use them on me. I suppose neither of us were doing our part.  
>"I'm sorry. I can't control it sometimes," she replied, looking down at the ground.<br>"I don't even wanna know," Quinn said and I took my eyes off Brittany and turned towards Quinn only to realize she was standing now and her cellphone was in her hands. She looked down at the screen and than back up at us, "We should probably get going," she said before grabbing her bag off my bed and throwing it over her shoulder. She walked towards the door, and just as I was about to get up to follow her I felt a soft object hit me square in the chest, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I looked down to see my school bag now on my lap and I glanced over at Brittany.  
>"You could at least warn me," I told her and she shrugged with a large smile on her face. "Jealous?" I asked inside my head, knowing that she was probably going against her word and reading my mind. She said nothing, and I watched as she looked towards her book bag that was on the floor across the room where mine had just been only moments earlier and it flew off the ground and into her arms. She threw it over her shoulder and turned towards me.<br>"You couldn't have just walked over there and grabbed it?" I joked and she smiled.  
>"It's much funner this way," she replied.<br>"It's more fun," I correct her and she nodded her head.  
>"Exactly," she said as we turned towards the door. Quinn stood there looking at us and shook her head with a smile, "Could you two flirt anymore?" she asked but neither Brittany or I responded. She turned to exit my room and I felt Brittany's hand brush up against mine. I hooked my pinkie around hers and we followed Quinn down my stairs and towards my front door.<br>"Bye mommy," I called into the kitchen as Quinn opened the door. My mother poked her head out of the threshold and smiled at the three of us.  
>"No breakfast?" she asked.<br>I shook my head, "Not today, we will grab something at school," I told her.  
>"Oh, okay. Have a good day," she said before turning back into the kitchen.<br>The three off us left my house and turned down the street, making our way towards McKinley High for the first time as freshman.

We arrived at McKinley High School fifteen minutes later, and the front of the school was already flooded with students. We pushed our way past four boys playing with a hacky sack and two of the four stopped and smiled up at us. One a tall, muscular boy with a brunette mo-hawk and the other an average height, muscular boy with long blonde hair. I saw Quinn's hand move up and I followed her lead putting my hand up as well as we waved flirtatiously at the two boys. I looked over at Brittany; who was on the other side of Quinn, to see her watching the other two who continued to play with the hacky sack between themselves as if they were unphased by us. I could easily tell by looking at the thin, brunette boy that we were obviously not his type. The way he looked up at the other boy he was playing hacky sack with, confirmed my thought. The other boy; muscular, and tall with curly brunette hair finally turned around as the hacky sack flew past him and landed in front of us. He walked over and bent down to grab it before standing up and smiling. I now saw that he wore black rimmed sung glasses with red tinted lenses.  
>"Cool glasses," Brittany told him and he smiled towards her. A wave of nausea caused by jealousy came over me and I gently bit down on my bottom lip before realizing that there was nothing flirtatious about the smile he gave her.<br>"Thanks," he said before turning back around and walking back over to his friends. The two other boys smiled at us one more time before joining their friends once again.  
>We turned towards the school and headed inside, wanting to grab our schedules before anyone else. Once we finally found the office we walked inside and up to the middle aged woman who sat at the single messy desk in the small room. We told her our names and she spent the next ten minutes searching through folders. By the time she had found our schedules a line had formed behind us and stretched out the office door and down the hallway. We grabbed the schedules out of her hand and left the office, making our way towards the lockers they had assigned us on the top of the schedule. We began to list our classes out loud, trying to see how many classes we all had together. As it turned out I had two classes with both of them, two with just Brittany, one with Quinn, and one with neither of them.<br>"Here they are," I heard Quinn say as she looked first over my shoulder and than at Brittany's before looking back up at the lockers. She walked over towards the set of lockers and Brittany and I followed. My locker was in between the both of theirs so as they both began to work on their locker combinations I did as well. Quinn and I were able to get our lockers open easily, and after I tossed the notebooks and other school supplies my parents had bought me into me locker, I reached over and looked at the numbers on Brittany's schedule and after the first try at her combination her locker swung open.  
>"Thanks," she said before putting her school supplies into her locker.<br>"No problem B," I told her with a smile and we all closed our lockers in unison. The halls began to fill up and minutes later the first bell rang.  
>"Remember, we have cheer-leading try-outs after school today," Quinn told us before walking down the hall and following the crowd of people in the direction of her first class, which I remember her saying was History. Brittany's hand brushed mine like it had this morning and I hooked my pinkie around hers once again as we headed to our first class together - Spanish with a teacher named Mr. Schuester.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys tell me what you think?... and dont beat round the bush i know my stuff is better...lol jk... anyway review .. read alybal19's stuff review her stuff and ill see you all in a few days XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second instalment of Xglee.. hope u guys like the powers we are choosing for each character. Read and review Alybal19's stuff shes good!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the idea **

* * *

><p><strong>(Britt's pov)<strong>

We sat in Spanish and listened to talk about class rules and stuff like that, then something happened, I tensed and Santana noticed. "What's up B?" She leaned over and whispered.

"There is someone else here who can read minds like me." I mumble out still tensed.

"What? Who?" she almost yelled but fixed herself before she did.

"I don't know. In his head he's saying can't stop thinking about a teacher or someone named Emma. He kind of sounds like a nerd… maybe it's the kid in the wheel chair." I said and thought at the same time on accident. Artie looked over and kind of glared questioningly at me. I turned back to Santana. "Yeah, I'm not alone." I just say my mind thinking about duckies.

The last class went by slowly after that, I swear that Artie kid knows now, God I hope not Ms. Sylvester is going to kill me. The bell rang and Santana and I got up linked pinkies like normal and headed to our lockers, as we got there I took liberty to open the lockers for us. They slowly opened as if someone was pulling them, not to give attention.

"Thanks Britts. You ready to go get our spots on the Cheerios?" Santana smiled. I nodded and linked pinkies with her and headed towards the gym. We met up bout half way there with Quinn.

"Hey Q!" I exclaimed excitedly as I hugged her from behind. The small blonde moaned in her head and I laughed.

"Stop reading my mind Britt! Don't make me go all Santana on your ass!" the blonde exclaimed blushing. I bit my lip and let out a light moan at the thought of two Santanas. Quinn just rolled her eyes and Santana just laughed as they reached the doors to the gym. They walked in to see Sue Sylvester sitting behind a desk with a blow horn and a notebook.

"Next!" She yelled and Quinn walked up. "Ms. Fabray. Next!" she scream as Quinn smiled at us. I walked over to the middle of the floor. "Ms. Pierce" she nodded "Next!" I smiled at Quinn and Santana as Santana got accepted as well. But we knew why we didn't have to tryout, we've known Ms. Sylvester since we found our powers.

We got our uniforms and got picked up by Quinn's mom. When we got to Quinn's house her mom said her dad was out of town and she was going out for a few hours. We got up to Quinn's room and set our stuff down. I mentally pushed Quinn against the wall. "You know Quinn, I don't take threats lightly, and you better back up what you say." I laughed

"Gees Britts can you not hold yourself back." Santana said behind me before lightly kissing my neck making me loose focus and let go of Quinn. I turned to Santana and pulled my self closer to her as she lightly sucked on my pulse spot. I moaned as I heard footsteps from behind me. I looked down to see another set of Latina hand grab around my shoulders and pull me back into her. I look up to see another Santana and leaned into her and kissed the second Santana deeply. It was about to get more heated when we heard a noise down stairs. Quinn switched back to normal and we kind of split apart as we heard foot steps near the door.

"Sorry Quinnie I forgot something, I'm leaving now I'll see you girls in a few hours." Quinn's mom said as we heard go down stairs and close the door behind her.

"So where were we?" Santana said before I pulled her into a deep kiss. I felt hands grab my hips from behind and pull both be and Santana back. I moaned lightly as Santana's tongue entered my mouth and as the Santana clone Quinn nipped at licked at different parts of my neck. Quinn pulled away and walked behind Santana as she changed into me.

She whispered into Santana's ear making her moan into my mouth. "Why should Brittany have all the fun?" Santana pushed me onto Quinn's queen sized bed and then pulled Quinn down next to me. We both pulled her down between us and flipped her so she was on her back so we could kiss both side of her neck. The phone rang and then it hung up. I sat up and they both looked at me like what the hell.

"Fucking A. Puck is at the door." The both looked surprised when I cursed but then looked pissed when they realized I said Puck was here. Quinn Changed back to herself and I Quickly kissed both of them before Quinn led us down the stairs for our daily mutant meeting at the school. We opened the door to see Sam and Puck standing there playing hacky sack. "Alright I said lets go." I whimpered out looking at Quinn and Santana longingly as we left Quinn's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Review so we know if u guys like the powers and wat u want more of XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys this chapter is by Alybal19... it will tell you one half of the groups powers, ill give a shout out in my next update if u can tell me who they r most like from xmen XD**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but the idea**

* * *

><p><strong>[Puck's POV]<strong>

As Sam, the Girls, and I walked to McKinley High I couldn't help but notice the sad expressions on the three girls' faces.  
>"Did we interrupt something earlier?" I asked and the girls shot me what looked to be a confused look.<br>"What do you mean?" Quinn asked a nervous tone to her voice and I let out a laugh.  
>"Oh man. Why didn't you invite me! I wouldn't mind being in the middle of that," I replied a large smile on my face. It was obvious that Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were more than just friends and that was perfectly fine with me. Except I never really got a chance to see or be a part of the action and that was the one thing that wasn't okay with me.<br>"Shut up Puckerman," Santana said looking back at me, and at that same time I saw her hook her pinkie with Brittany's. I looked over to Sam who just shook his head at me, a smile on his face.  
>"Come on you telling me you wouldn't want to hit all of that," I whispered in his ear and I saw Brittany eye me with a disgusted look on her face.<br>"Eww Puck. Never," she said. Sometimes I forgot she could read minds.  
>"Not saying I wouldn't. Just don't put it out there like you Puck. I can control myself," Sam said with a laugh.<br>"I can control myself," I replied and that time Sam and the three girls laughed. I placed my hands in my pocket and stared at the houses we walked by trying to get my mind to focus on anything but the fantasy about me and the three beautiful ladies in front of me.

We arrived at McKinley High School fifteen minutes later and I swung open the side door to the gym that Coach Sylvester always left open for us. We walked through the gym and out into the hall, making our way through the halls until we reached her office. Through the window I could see her standing up, eyeing Jacob Ben Israel suspiciously.  
>"If you don't stop snooping around in my business I will have to toast you like I toasted the FedEx man who delivered my protein shake mix two minutes late the other day," I heard her say, and I held back a laugh.<br>"There's not an exact time set for delivery man to-" Jacob began to say but Coach Sylvester cut him off as sparks of lighting shot through her hands and she aimed them at his chest. He tossed in his chair for a minute until she finally stopped.  
>"Do you understand me better now?" she asked, but he didn't reply. He grabbed his bag off the floor next to him and held it to his chest as he ran out the door past us, his Jew Fro hair filled with more static than usual. I walked into the Coaches office and the rest of the group followed behind me. Sue looked up at us and motioned for us to sit down in our seats.<br>"Before we get to practice there are two new members I'd like to introduce you to," she told us and she looked up at the door. The two boys Sam and I had been playing Hacky Sack with this morning, who also tried out for the football team with us after school now stood in the threshold.  
>"Woo, you two are mutants?" I asked in shock.<br>"You know them already?" Coach Sylvester asked and I nodded. "Well for those of you who don't," she said and I could see her looking at Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who had confused looks on their faces. "This is Blaine Anderson," she said moving towards the door and putting a hand on the shoulder of Blaine; the curly haired brunette boy who had black sunglasses with red tinted lenses on over his eyes. "And Porcelain," she said putting her other hand on the shoulder of the small, thin brunette boy. I knew his name was not Porcelain but that must have been a nick name Sue had giving him. Sometimes she liked to do that.  
>"His names Kurt," I said looking back at the three girls who nodded.<br>"Thank you Puckerman. I don't think I asked for your commentary," she said eying me angrily. I shrugged, knowing she wouldn't use her powers on me. We were her minions, she didn't want to do anything that might hurt that. "Alright. Let's head to the gym," she said and those of us who were sitting stood up and followed behind her.

When we got to the gym, she split us up into pairs. Santana was paired with me, Brittany was paired with Quinn, Blaine was paired with Sam, and Kurt was told by Sue to sit on the side and watch. I wasn't exactly sure why she didn't group him with one of us, but I decided not to ask. I knew there was a method to her madness, there always was.  
>"On the blow of my whistle you will one by one start. Today I will start with Sam and Blaine. Sam your on offense, Blaine your on defense," she called out and a second later she blew the whistle. I watched as Sam pulled a deck of cards out of the pocket on the back of his jeans. He placed them in one hand, dragging his thumb down the cards one by one. My eyes looked towards Blaine, whose head was tilted sideways as if confused. He didn't know what was coming to him. My eyes moved back to Sam and he lifted the hand with the cards up in the air and they fell down to his other hand, one by one shooting towards Blaine at a rapid speed. Blaine dodged them at first until Sue yelled at him, "Use your powers," she told him and he lifted his sunglass off his eyes. In less than a second a bright red beam came from his eyes and shot up at the cards still flying towards them. The cards disappeared in the air as if they were turned completely to ashes. My jaw fell open in shock and I looked at Santana, Brittany, and than Quinn to see there faces in shock as well. Once all of Sam's cards were gone I heard a clap come from the stands, knowing it wasn't Sue I figured it had to be Kurt.<br>"Mediocre," Sue shouted. She never gave us a complement better than mediocre and Blaine whose glasses were now over his eyes once again shrugged at her comment. Sam walked up to him and gave him a fist bump before they fell down on to the ground where they were standing and they looked towards the rest of us.  
>"Okay. Puck and Santana you two are next. Santana your offense, Puck defense" she said and I turned towards Santana who smiled at me deviously. At the moment she blew her whistle I bent down to the ground and my body began to shake. I knew Santana would not start her attack until I was ready, we were here to practice - not kill each other. I shot up and looked directly towards her, my body now in its metal form. I brought up my hand and beckoned with one finger for her to start her attack.<br>"Come on Lima Heights. Show me what you've got," I said and I watched carefully as she ran her hands through her hair - adding for dramatic effect as she usually did. She aimed both of her wrists forward and I could see her flinch in pain as the skin around them opened up slightly, a long silver object coming from each one - knives. As I prepared for her attack she flung one knife out of her hand towards me. I stuck my hands in front of me and caught the knife, throwing it to the ground before seeing another one coming towards me even faster than the one before. We repeated this for about a minute until we heard Sue blow her whistle. My body transformed back into its original form and I fell to the ground, taking a deep breathe in before I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"You okay?" I heard Santana ask and I nodded as I stood up.<br>"Just a little too fast for me today," I replied with a smile.  
>"I thought you liked it fast," she said with a laugh and I threw my arm around her shoulder, looking down and watching as the skin on her wrist slowly returned to normal.<br>"How cute," Sue yelled in what sounded like an annoyed tone. "That was decent. Brittany and Quinn your last. Quinn your offense, Brittany your defense," she said blowing her whistle. Santana and I walked towards the bleachers and took a seat next to Kurt. Blaine and Sam who had seen us do so, got up and ran towards us. Blaine sat on the other side of Kurt and grabbed hold of his hand, gently kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Awesome job man," I said looking at Blaine. He nodded towards me and we all turned our heads towards Brittany and Quinn. However, when I looked at Quinn her body began to morph and soon she was dressed in the same faded blue jeans and black shirt that Sam was wearing. A moment later she was the exact clone of him.<br>"Hey. I can sue you for copyright," Sam said jokingly. Quinn turned around to look at him and shrugged with a smile. She turned back towards Brittany who was now in a defensive stance waiting for Quinn's first attack. She ran over to the corner of the gym and grabbed a broom stick. She unscrewed the broom from the stick and dropped the broom to the ground. She ran back to where Brittany was standing and dragged the stick across the floor. She moved towards Brittany, swinging the stick back and forth. Brittany watched carefully and began to dodge the stick as Quinn began to swing it at her. It was a good thing Brittany could read peoples minds or else she wouldn't know where Quinn was aiming next. However after thirty seconds the stick hit Brittany hard on the shoulder and she fell to the ground. Santana was the first to jump up and run towards Brittany, I watched as Quinn turned back into herself. The rest of us got up and walked up behind them, and I heard Coach Sylvester sigh heavily.  
>"You okay B?" Santana asked as Brittany held onto her shoulder.<br>"Yeah I think so," she replied.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," I heard Quinn add.<br>"Come on. Get back up and continue. I didn't tell you to stop yet," Sue said and I watched as Santana glared at her angrily. We usually did what Sue said, but Santana seemed to not like Sue's comment today and she picked Brittany up off the ground.  
>"We're done for today," Santana replied.<br>"Yeah. That might be a good idea," I added. Sue eyed all of us with an angry look.  
>"Fine. Tomorrow we continue and there better not be any problems," she said before walking towards the gyms exit. "And clean up this mess," she yelled back. I looked around, the knives Santana had been throwing at me were still crumpled up on the ground and as I looked more carefully I could see a large pile of black ash that must have been from when Blaine and Sam had been practicing.<br>"Take her home and make sure she's okay. Me and the guys can clean up," I said looking towards Santana. She nodded and the three girls turned and made their way out of the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and read Alybal19's stuff!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so heres the shout out to Twilight2892 only person to even try and guess... lol anyway, he got all but kurt only cause we havent told kurts yet**

**Disclaimer :Owns nothing, Alybal19 owns nothing but is a chicken.. lol jk**

* * *

><p><strong>(Quinn POV)<strong>

The girls and I walked out onto the football field and sat on the bleachers. Britt was still rubbing her shoulder and Santana was glaring at me, but she knows I would never hurt Britt, we both love her. I was about to change into another Santana to comfort her more but I saw this new girl who just moved her this year… I think her name is Rachel something. She had tried out for the Cheerios but Sue didn't like something about her. I stopped mid change and after I changed back I saw her do a double take. I let out a quick breath knowing that she didn't see me. I saw invisible Tina; the only other mutant I knew was in this school besides our group, turn visible in front of Rachel. "The invisible stutter just showed her self to that Rachel chick." I said pointing at the two girls talking at the end of the bleachers.

"Intere…. AHH!" the three girls covered her ears as they heard the worst pitched noise they have ever heard. When it stopped they looked over at the other girls and only Tina seemed to have heard it. "Interesting…. Looks like we have a banshee in our school…" Santana finished before they saw Rachel get picked up and left Tina there alone with them. The trio got up and headed towards Tina who turned invisible before Brittany threw her up against the wall.

"I-I… w-w-what do you want?" Tina stuttered out.

"What did Rachel do?" Santana asked as her right wrist opened so she could pull the sharp metal out. She pointed it towards Tina before a spike of ice went through her shoulder. She screamed out in pain dropping the metal shrapnel to the ground. Brittany spun around and saw Finn holding another spike of ice in his hand; she dropped Tina to the ground and focused her abilities on Finn.

There was a blue flash, and another boy next to Tina and then there was another blue flash and they were both gone. In all of the Confusion I Turned into Coach Sylvester. "STOP!" I yelled and Britt held up her hands to let Finn up. Right before Finn was fully on his feet her hand twitched and he was thrown against the bleachers. We couldn't help but laugh. Brittany looked over to see Santana stand up and show her the hole in her sleeve. I changed back in front of Finn who looked like he was going to shit himself as he saw Santana's arm heal itself. "What? I pull metal out of arm... you don't think I can side heal?" Santana said as she pulled another spike from her wrist and pointing it as Finn.

"Try that again and neither of us will hold Brittany back, and she is far more powerful then you could ever dream of being." We just smirked at each other before walking towards my house.

"So are we going to continue what we started?" Santana smirked at me. "I don't know, I think it would be hot to make out with myself." San laughed.

Brittany just blushed and shyly pushed her self into Santana's side as we got to my street. "We can if you want; you guys just have to stay the night." I said with a wink as they both blushed.

"Sounds good" Santana smirked as she pulled out her phone and started texting. Within a few seconds both she and Britt's phone went off. "Looks like that's a yes." Santana smiled as she saw Britt beam.

We got to my house and went straight up to my room, almost instantly Santana pushed Britt up against the wall and started making out. I laughed and changed myself into the eager Latina and came up from behind her. "You've been a very bad mutant Santana." I whispered with my lips lightly touching the back of her neck behind her ear, she moaned lightly and I knew I had her. With the help of Brittany we turned Santana around and I still morphed as her slammed my lips up to hers. Brittany slowly turned us and pulled us to the bed. Britt stood to the side giving me enough room to push Santana onto the bed forcefully. "You're about to get punished Ms. Lopez!" I Nodded to Brittany and she held her hand up and Santana was pinned to the mattress. I nodded again and Britt used her other hand to rip off San's shirt and bra. I nodded once more and Britt waved her hand once again and San's pants and underwear were off.

"Britt hold her down. I want her to watch as punishment." I said as I made my way to Brittany and walked behind Britt and ripped her shirt off, I unhooked her bra and slid it off her arm and slowly made my way down dragging my lips down making Britt shudder. "Let her sit up but keep her arms pinned." I said as I hooked my fingers into the elastic of her sweats and underwear and ripping them down. Britt took a step out and instantly started blushing. San sat there hopelessly trying to move her arms against Britt's intense power. I went over to the struggling Santana and started dancing while she stripped in front of Santana. Once I was out of my underwear I had Brittany lay Santana down again as we both walked over and lied down next to Santana. Britt sneezed and let Santana go.

Less then a moment later Santana was on me, I squeaked and morphed back into me. She grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of my bed, she got on her knees and with out warning she thrusts two fingers into my already wet core making me moan loudly, I moaned ever move as her mouth hit my clit. The next thing I knew was Santana moaned into my core. She lifted her head, still fingering me slow and hard. "Damn Brittany…" She moaned.

Suddenly right before I was about to climax Brittany appeared between my legs and pushed Santana towards the bathroom. She turned to me. "Your mom's home"

"Quinnie! I'm home!" my mom yelled. Sometimes it was good having a mind reader as a friend.

"Shit!" I sat up as I heard the shower start. "I'm in the shower!" I yelled down rushing to the bathroom only to see Britt and San going at it. I bit my lip, damn I have hot girlfriends, and I heard Brittany laugh as I joined them in the shower.

(Line here)

"Morning ladies" I smiled at Britt and San in their sexy little cheerleading outfits. They got behind me and it was like the red sea, no one stood in our way. The other cheerios who were like us even upper classmen, pretty much bowed the heads towards us, but mainly towards Britt, sometimes with her innocence I forget how truly powerful she actually is. I swear in high school it is so much easier to see fellow mutants and how they can feel Britt's sheer power.

Santana and Britt went to Spanish together, while I had history with Rachel. Oddly she sat next to me a few moments into class she slipped me a note.

**Did you attack Tina?**

That's when I knew I was screwed. Because it's either lie to her or tell her the truth and loose the element of surprise for this new mutant, who might be against us like Finn, and Tina.

Classes went by way to slow, my mind stuck on Berry. Britt was confused I wouldn't talk and I blocked my thoughts from her. When we got to the gym, we ran into Puck, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt… whose power I still don't know. We went under the bleachers to a hidden door and went in and down the stairs to our meeting area. "Coach…"

"Yes Q?" she looked over annoyed.

"We have a problem. Finn is no longer with us, neither is Tina, and there are 2 students who I know are mutants as well and 1 I'm not quiet sure about." I said in a huff.

"What do you mean not with us?"

"As in they attacked us yesterday." Santana snapped back

"And the 3 others?"

"Well I didn't see one of them but he has the ability to teleport, and this girl named Rachel Berry, she can scream like a banshee… the three of us heard it" I said pointing in-between me Britt and Santana.

"And the one you're not sure about?"

"I felt someone reading my mind, and I saw a kid look at me like I was crazy because I read his mind." Britt said looking down.

"I see." He hand on her chin. "I want you all to keep a good eye on them. Porcelain and glasses, I want you to get on good terms with them figure out who they are and if there are anymore hiding with them. And Quinn, if you use my form again, your hair will be frizzy for a week." She snapped as we left, all I could do I nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys u know u want to .. who know we might even use ur idea if u have one<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys heres a chapter from Alybal19 hope u enjoy **

**Disclaimer:own nothing but plot**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINES POV:<strong>

It wasn't easy being the only two openly gay guys in the school; sure we were on the football team and we were friends with two of the most bad ass guys in the school but that didn't mean Kurt and I still didn't recieve disgusted glares in the locker room or that we didn't hear people whispering things about us as we walked by. Still I walked down the hall with my head high and held on to Kurt's hand as tightly as possible. Without meaning to I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a large buff boy who was one of my team mates on the football team, his name was Dave Karofsky. He stood with a large Slushie cup in his right hand.  
>"Watch where you're going queer," he said before dumping the large blue Slushie ontop of my head. Kurt jumped back quickly to make sure none of it got on his own clothes. I lifted my hand up to my glasses in anger, invisioning myself blowing off Karofsky's head when I felt someone pull my hand down. I turned and saw Kurt once again by my side.<br>"Dont," was all he said that made me bring my hand down to my side. It wasn't that Kurt could control minds, I just knew that he had a point. Coach Sylvester would kill me first off, and secondly I knew that not everyone was like us and humans wouldn't be able to recover from a laser beam blast to the head - hell barely any mutants could.  
>"There you go. Listen to you boyfriend and I thought you were the one to wear the pants in the relationship," Karofsky said before walking away, a few of the other football players who didn't enjoy our presence as much as he did following behind. I made to jump him but Kurt held me back.<br>I turned to face him and he now held a small towel in his hand. I grabbed it and gave him a weird look. "Figured we might need one one of these days," he told me and I began to dry my hair with the towel. "Come on. We have to get to Glee club," he said with an excited tone in his voice. I knew Kurt always liked to sing and dance but I had convinced him before we transferred to McKinley that maybe Glee club wasn't the best idea for two boys who were gay and would probably already face enough problems at a new school. So we joined the football team; unfortunately I still found myself joining the Glee club. The truth was I loved to sing and dance just as much as Kurt but I had hoped to keep my distance from anything that might cause either of us to get bullied. Sure we both still got bullied now, but I could only imagine how bad it would be once we joined the club. "Remember, do not think of anything that might blow our cover. Brittany said that there was someone else like her and we don't need him or her figuring out our plan before we are able to get any information," Kurt told me as we turned the corner down a hallway. I was wondering whether he was trying to convince me or himself that this was all just for business but I decided not to say anything  
>A moment later we finally arrived at the classroom we were told Glee club was held in. We walked into the open doorway to see seven pairs of eyes glaring at us. I stopped drying myself and threw the towel over my forearm and waved at the group in front of me. "Hey. I'm Blaine Anderson," I told them and just as I was about to point towards Kurt he introduced himself.<br>"And I'm Kurt Hummel. We would like to join your Glee Club," he said, not wasting anytime. The thin boy with short brown hair and glasses who sat in a wheel chair eyed us suspiciously and everyone but Kurt and I looked towards him.  
>"They are cool. Their like us," he told them and I pretended to be confused at this statement.<br>"What do you mean, like us?" Kurt added sounding just as confused as I looked.  
>"You two have powers don't you?" the boy asked and everyones eyes moved towards us.<br>"You mean you all have them to?" I said in my best shocked voice.  
>The boy in the wheelchair wheeled himself infront of us and eyed Kurt and I suspiciously. "You didn't think you were the only ones. Did you," he said and I wasn't sure if he was asking a question or making a statement. The man who was sitting on the stool got up and moved behind us. I heard the door we just walked through slam behinid us and I cleared my throat, a bit nervous at the situation. I turned around to see the teacher pulling down a shade over the doors window and walking back towards his seat. "My name is Artie. I have the ability to read and control minds," the boy in the wheelchair said.<br>"I assume you will never use your powers against us?" I heard Kurt ask next to me. I was thinking the same thing.  
>"Not unless I need to," Artie replied.<br>"My names Mercedes," I heard a girl say from where the rest of the group was sitting in chairs. She stood up and a pair of beautiful white wings appeared behind her. "I have strength and agility. And the best part - the ability to fly. Some say I am angel and I like to think they are right," she said before her wings disappeared and she sat back down.  
>"Names Jesse," I heard a boy say and I moved my eyes towards the corner of the room to see a tall muscular boy with long curly brown hair smiling at the tan girl next to him before looking up in my direction. With a flick of his wrist a ball of fire floated over the palm of his hand, but the fire was quickly turned into a ball of ice and Jesse quickly moved his hand, the ball of ice falling to the floor. He shot an angry look at the boy on the other side of the tan girl he had just smiled at and I assumed there was a rivalry between the two.<br>"I'm Finn. As you can see I have the ability to control ice," he said before kissing the cheek of the girl next to him, who blushed slightly.  
>"Rachel Berry. I have a super sonic voice that could knock people from up to a mile out if I use it correctly. Usually I keep it contained, but when I first discovered my powers I had a lot of trouble," the tan girl between the two rivals spoke up. I smiled at her, hoping that neither of the boys took my smile as anything more than a friendly gesture.<br>I felt a hand tap on the back of my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was only to see that no one was standing behind me. I turned back around and nearly jumped two feet back. "I'm Mike," the boy said befor disappearing from infront of me and back into the seat I had seen him sitting in earlier. He threw his arm on the back of the chair of a girl sitting next to him. "I can teleport. And this is my girlfriend Tina," he said and just as he did the girl in the chair vanished. "She gets a little shy sometimes," he said with a laugh before leaning over and kissing what I thought was thin air until the girl came back into view still sitting in the chair.  
>"She can teleport too?" I asked and she shook her head,<br>"I can make myself invisible," she replied.  
>Just as the teacher was about to say something the door opened and everyones eyes darted towards the door. The guidance couselor Ms. Pillsbury and our football coach stood in the threshold. I had thought for a second that we had been caught and they were going to send us all away before Ms. Pillsbury closed the door behind her and smiled. "Sorry we are late," she said. "Oh two new members I see,"<p>

"Coach Bieste...Your one of us too?" I said slightly shocked. She had never came across as a mutant,"  
>"You bet," she replied<br>"So what's your power?" Kurt asked.  
>"Isn't it obvious. I have super strength," she said flexing her muscles and Kurt and I laughed. "Nothing too fancy. Unlike Emma here," she said gently shoving Ms. Pillsbury.<br>"I have the ability to control weather," she told us.  
>"So could you keep it sunny all the time?" I asked with a smile and she shook her head.<br>"I only use my power when necessary. I am no mother nature," she said before taking a seat on a stool next to Mr. Schuester.  
>They had three adults and six kids. There was no way we would be able to defeat this group in a battle, especially since it seemed that it was only usually the seven teens on Sue's team that actually trained for battle. I soon realized I was allowing myself to think about Sue and our group and shot a suspicious look over to Artie to make sure he hadn't heard anything I said. The way he continued to talk to Mercedes allowed me to relax but I forced myself to shove those thoughts to the back of my mind.<br>"And I'm Mr. Schuester. You will most likely have me for spanish next quarter but I am glad we have this chance to get to know each other. The kids like to call me the Juggernaut when they don't think I'm listening," he began to say, looking towards the students in their chairs with a smile before turning back to look at us. "But I prefer Mr. Schuester or Mr. Schue. Basically I'm unstoppable, and can destroy pretty much anything," he said and I felt my throat tighten up.  
>"Well my power sort of goes along with Ms. Pillsbury's," I heard Kurt begin to talk next to me and just as he did I felt the floor begin to shake. The rest of the students grabbing on to their chairs with nervous expressions. Kurt stopped and everyone relaxed. "I'm the more powerful and prettier version of Aang from the Last Airbender," he told them and the room filled with a short laughter. I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and tossed it towards Kurt who caught it in his hand. I nodded towards him and he threw it up in the air a few feet away from me. I lifted my glasses and I felt my eyes burn for a quick second, everything around me going black until I let the sunglasses fall back down over my eyes.<br>"Damn," I heard the girl Mercedes say and I laughed.  
>"Well we are glad to have you here with us. It seems you two have a bit of control over your powers already," Mr. Schuester said and I grabbed hold of Kurts hand and nodded. "Take a seat," he told us and I followed Kurt who dragged me to two empty chairs next to Mercedes. "Now today you are lucky because this is our Glee practice day. Glee practice is Tuesday and Thursday and Mutant training is on Wednesday," he continued and I looked over at Kurt. Double mutant training on Wednesday, this was not going to be easy and I could tell by Kurts facial expression that he felt the same way but we put on our best smiles and watched as Rachel and Finn made their way to the middle of the room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys i know i havent posted in ahile but ive just been procratinating.. and i fell at spelling.. but i sware i will start posting more and more ... speicaly if i get more reviews. **

**Well this chapter is kind angsty but hey shit happens.**

**disclaimer: OWNS NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Britt's pov)<strong>

"DAMN IT!" I yell and everything in San's room jumps.

"Gees Britts all you did was stub your toe. Come on we are going to be late Quinn's mom is picking us up." San says as she grabs her bag and heads out of her room, with me following closely behind. We got out side just as Quinn pulled into the driveway. We got in and made it to the camp ground Coach Sylvester told us to meet at for the weekend. We got our stuff out of the car and her mom pulled away. Next thing I know I'm blocking a fire ball.

**(Quinn's POV)**

"So St. James… decided to join us this time?" I scoff out. I turn into Finn. "Am I bothering you too much man? Hitting on the new girl that looks like an infant and a grandmother at the same time?"

"Damn it Quinn stop." He looks hurt.

"She actually chose that Neanderthal over you?" I say as I change back. He just nodded and we got to the site. She made us start right there and then Santana was thrown up against Brittany and we watched.

**(Britt's POV)**

San didn't hesitate and started throwing her daggers I knocked them down easily every time. She gets closer and closer still she is right in front of me. She goes to throw again but before she produce the daggers I force her arms to stop and make it so she can't move. Her eyes go wide and it happens. Because of the inability to move her arms the daggers she went to make were still being made and they got too big for her arm and they burst through ripping both arms wide open and that was all she wrote, Santana had lost her first battle so she would have to sit out till tomorrow.

"Damn B… I didn't know you had it in you…"Puck goes to give me a high five but I rush over to San and make sure her wounds are actually healing.

"I'm sorry San… I know how much you like to win…" I look down and she spins round and kisses me deeply.

"Don't say you're sorry. That was amazing!" She smiles before we go to watch Sam and Jessie. Britt blocked one of the cards that flew past Jessie. "You know Britt you might win today's competition." I smile at her before lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Sam is the winner of this round!" Coach Sylvester yells out.

There was only one last match for the day and it was me and Kurt. "Well this should be interesting I hear Santana say to Quinn.

"Begin!" Coach yells out and I instantly feel the ground start shaking. I sent a wave of Physic energy straight at Kurt knocking him off his feet. He jumped back up and sent a few nice sized boulders straight at me, which I stopped in the air easily and shot them straight back at him, he was able to control them easily though and he fought for control of the boulders, but like everyone else, he underestimated my powers and I shot them forward and he went down.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled and ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Brittany wins; she doesn't have to fight tomorrow."

"Good job brains!" Karofsky yelled out. Being pumped from the fight I didn't think I just used my energy to pick him off the ground and throw him into a tree.

"BRITTANY!" Both San and Quinn yelled as they made my way to me.

**(Quinn's POV)**

As soon as she picked Karofsky up I knew she was going to loose control again, we almost lost her once cause she lost it. Puck had gotten behind Britt and San nodded his first went metal and he knocked her out. She fell into Pucks arms as we got to her.

"This isn't good San. It's happening more and more." I say as we got back to our tent with Britt. Santana set her down and nodded.

"I don't know what to do though Q, she's the highest level of mutant we know about like Coach said her powers are pretty much limitless but if we loose her she becomes 3 times worse then me and she might try and kill us, or the world. I wouldn't mind her killing Karofsky though." Santana freaked out.

"Let's just go home S, Britt needs her rest and we can use it too." I said as I grabbed Santana's hand. She nodded and we started packing our stuff I called my mom and then told Coach and she just nodded said we had to do extra laps for Cheerios. What ever.

We made it to my house and we just sat there on wither side of Brittany's sleeping body. I got up and started pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. "What's up babe?" San asked looking worried from the bed.

"It's Britt… how much long how many more times will she loose it before it's too late!" I yelled out.

"Calm down…"

"Fuck that San! I can't do this anymore!" At this point I'm fuming. "We need to find a way to suppress her powers!" She shot up and towards me.

"Suppress her powers? Do you even know what you are suggesting? She wouldn't be Britt! She wouldn't be this wonderful, beautiful amazing MUTANT we feel for! SHE WOULDN'T BE FREE!"

"She would be free but not at full power."

"That's like giving me a Lamborghini and telling me I can only drive it 50 MPH on a race track. ARE YOU INSANE!" She spat back before pushing me. After she pushed me I slapped her and then it turned into a fist fight. I quickly changed into puck and used the new muscles I acquired from his for to defend my self and fight back. I pushed her back against my desk and she gasped in pain before pulling out her spikes. The next thing I know before San has a chance to hit me we are floating and then flung to opposite sides of the room.

"Britt…how… how…" I gasped out.

"All of it!" she glared at me then at Santana. "I don't want to talk to either of you." She points at me. "I agree with Santana. Suppress my powers? WHAT THE FUCK!" she then points at Santana who is getting to her feet, Britt then made her fall again. "I can't believe you would FIGHT Quinn with your powers! You're the only one I know who can heal themselves… if you had hurt Quinn…" The room started to shake and the bed started moving away from the wall. I did what I had to do I changed into what Britt looked like when she lost her control. Hair so blonde it's almost white, black eyes and her veins showing because her blood is so dark.

"Brittany look at what you look like!" I yell and she turns around.

She gasped before the room stilled once more, she seemed to calm down and then fell to her knees crying. Santana and I went over and went to hug her, but before we could touch her she flung us back and ran out of the room then out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews mean more updates!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sry i havent posted been preocupied ... anyway this chapter is from Alybal19... hope u like it **

**Disclaimer=OWNS NOTHIN**

* * *

><p><strong>(Santana's POV)<strong>

I left Brittany's house in a hurry the next morning. I wasn't sure if leaving Quinn behind was the best idea, but I needed to clear my head and being around Brittany and knowing that there was a possibility she was reading my thoughts wasn't going to help either of us. I couldn't stand what everyone was saying about her and I couldn't believe that Quinn; one of our closest friends, was saying it too. They were saying Brittany was too strong and we needed to suppress her powers. They didn't know her like I did, I knew she would never kill anyone, unless she absolutely had to. As I walked down the street I sensed a presence behind me and turned around to see if anyone was following me, but I saw no one. As I turned the corner off of Brittany's street I felt two hands grab my arms, I turned my head to see Asian Fusion on either side of me. Before I had a chance to fight back, everything went black.  
>I opened my eyes slowly to see a group of people standing around me, as my vision got less blury I realized it was the kids from Glee club. "What the fuck?" I said as I tried to stand up, but realized my feet were tied to the chair and my arms where unwillingly crossed across my chest, which kept me from using my powers to try and escape. I looked up to see Blaine and Kurt standing in the corner, but I didn't blow their cover and continued to gaze around the room. "Let me out of here!" I screamed, struggling once again against the ropes that held me to the chair.<br>"Silence," I heard someone say and I didn't know who had spoken, before the crowd in front of me cleared and a boy in a wheel chair rolled towards me. Brittany had told me his name was Artie and that she thought he was the one who had similar powers to hers. Instantly I shut my mind off, knowing that if I thought anything about Sues Kids or Brittany he would use it against me. "I didn't mean completely. But have it your way I guess," he said and at that moment I knew Brittany was right.  
>"What do you want Wheels?" I asked, not like I was going to tell him anything. They could torture me to death and I still wouldn't say anything.<br>"I think you know very well what I want," he said, giving me a sturn look.  
>"Yeah well. I'm not into that," I joked but no one laughed.<br>"You know what I mean," he replied, moving closer to me. "Where is your friend? The blonde," he asked and I laughed.  
>"Like I'd ever tell you," I retorted.<br>"I figured this wouldn't be easy. You know I really wish it didn't have to come to this, your friend is a very nice girl and I don't wish to hurt her and I know hurting you would upset her, but you are beginning to get on my nerves," he said as he nodded towards the corner of the room. "However, as much as I like your friend her powers are too strong and we must suppress them before it's too late,"  
>I rolled my eyes, "Is that everyones catch phrase this week or something?" I asked.<br>"Others have said this?" he asked and I realized that I was already saying too much so I kept my mouth shut. After realizing I wasn't going to talk he looked back up to the corner he had just nodded towards, "Finn," was all he said, before backing a few feet away from me. I didn't realize what was going on until I felt an ice cold hand against the back of my neck. At first it was just a small stinging pain, but a moment later the worst pain I had ever felt ran through my body. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold back a scream. I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of knowing they were hurting me. 'Think of a memory of you and Brittany,' I heard a voice say, and at the time I thought it was my own so I closed my eyes, trying to picture anything that would get me away from the pain. I thought back to when me and Brittany had first found out about our powers.

**[Years earlier]**  
>We were fourteen and walking home from school when a group of girls surrounded us. Brittany and I weren't very popular when we were younger and our classmates always liked to pick on us. "What do we have here?" one of the girls asked, looking down at our connected pinkies. I pulled my hand away quickly, I didn't want to have to deal with their remarks on my friendship with Brittany.<br>"Leave us alone," Brittany told them, and I wished I had said something first. She was only going to make things worse for us. Suddenly she became very quiet and looked over at me, I wondered if she had read my mind but laughed at the thought, there was no such thing as mind reading.  
>"Aww. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" the same girl asked, before roughly shoving Brittany to the ground. I pushed the girl back before turning around to help Brittany off the ground.<br>"Are you okay B?" I asked, holding out a hand, but before she could even grab onto it I was turned around and punched across the face by another girl. I placed my hand to my lip and looked down to see blood on my hands. I cleanched my fist in anger, a sudden pain running down my arms. I wasn't sure what it was, but I ignored it as I punched the girl who had just hit me, sending her to the ground.  
>"Stop fighting," I heard Brittany yell, but I was too caught up in the anger to stop. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground and the punches and kicks were doubled, but that pain in my arm was the worst. I closed my eyes to try and tolerate all of the pain before I heard Brittany scream, "Get away from her,". I opened my eyes a moment later, realizing the punches and kicks had stopped and that the two girls who had just been hitting me were now several feet from me, lying on the ground. The other two that I had thrown to the ground still trying to stand up.<br>"What just happened?" I asked as Brittany ran over to me. She didn't say anything and grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away from the group, running towards her house.  
>"Freaks," I heard them shout at us, before we ran into Brittanys house.<br>Brittany ran upstairs quickly and I tried to catch my breathe before following behind her. When I got upstairs I saw she was walking into the bathroom. "Are you okay B?" I called out breathlessly before walking into the room to see her rumaging through the cabinets. "What are you doing?"  
>"Your arm! Look at your arm," she shouted and I looked down at my arms. There was only a few scrapes from being knocked down to the ground but that was it.<br>'Jesh. Calm down B. Your acting crazy,' I thought to myself and once again she turned and shot me a glance.  
>"I'm not crazy," she said.<br>"How did you hear that?" I asked.  
>"Hear what? You said it loud and clear," she said, turning to grab the peroxide out of the cabinet.<br>"No B. I didn't," I replied. She turned to face me once again and grabbed hold of my arm, before stopping short.  
>"Your arm. It's all better," she said confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. Sure my arm had been in excruciating pain, but I thought it had just been from the anger.<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked her, as I watched her gaze at my arms in shock.  
>"When you were fighting those girls. Your arms, the skin it opened up - and something shiny...Knives, knives were coming out from your skin," she said.<br>'You sound crazy B,' I thought and she crossed her arms.  
>"I'm not crazy!" she said, and I could tell she was annoyed but there was a look of even more shock on her face as though something unordinary had just happened. I wasn't sure what was going on with her but it was beginning to scare me.<br>"Stop doing that!" I yelled back. "What's going on with you. It's like you can read my mind or something,"  
>"When you were fighting those girls I heard you screaming out in pain. You kept saying something about your arms, and I thought you had actually been screaming it so I looked at your arms. I swear San, I saw something coming out of your arms. I know it sounds crazy, but how can you explain the fact that I can read your mind, or what happened out there - I threw those girls away from you without even moving an inch," she told me, she sounded upset.<br>"You threw them?" I asked, finally realizing how weird it was that the girls had just stopped hitting me and had been on the ground feet away from me. Maybe Brittany wasn't lying.  
>"When have I ever lied to you San. Somethings going on with us," she said, turning around to place the peroxide back into the cabinet, realizing she wouldn't need it anymore. She closed the cabinet and turned around once again to face me.<br>"I believe you," I told her with a smile.  
>We left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. All of a sudden I tensed up. Since the beginning of the school year I had developed feelings and I wasn't sure exactly why, but being alone with Brittany had been making me tense. I watched as she walked over to her bed and fell down on it with a sigh. She ran her hands through her hair and I smiled at how pretty she looked just lying there. I walked over to the bed and fell down next to her.<br>'Control your thoughts,' I thought to myself as she looked over and smiled at me.  
>"Do you know what this means B?" I asked her with a large, devious smile.<br>"What?" she asked, turning on her side her hand to her cheek as she held herself up so she could look down at me.  
>"We're invincible now," I replied. "You know what we could do to those girls that just jumped us,"<br>She shook her head, and I knew she didn't approve of my statement. Brittany was never the violent type, that's why she didn't fight back outside. She only fought seriously when someone she cared about was getting hurt, and it was what made us the perfect type of friends. We were like Yin and Yang.

"Can't we use our powers for good?" she asked with a smile.  
>"Yeah. I guess," I replied. She made it so hard to say no to her when she smiled like that. We laid there in silence for a while, well at least she was quiet, as much as I tried to control my thoughts they were working against me. I was hoping that she was able to 'shut off' her mind reading and actually wasn't listening to every thought I had running through my head at that moment, but something had told me she was listening to everything I was thinking. I was proven right when she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. She backed away and smiled down at me, I looked at her in shock. "What was that for?"<br>"So you weren't just thinking how bad you wanted to kiss me?" she asked with a laugh. I bit down on my lip, now embarrased that I couldn't even keep my thoughts to myself anymore. I wanted to be mad at Brittany but I knew she couldn't help it. It was from that moment on, that I realized I was going to have to censor my thoughts when I was around her.

**(Present Time)**

"Stop!" I heard a voice shout. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the room with the Glee kids, and the severe pain had finally stopped. A small sting was still there but it wasn't as bad as what I had just gone through. I now saw Mr. Schuester; my spanish teacher and also the one who started the Glee club, was now standing in front of me. He moved forward and I flinched. I normally didn't show my emotions but I was still recovering from the pain I had just suffered and I didn't want to go through anymore. However he began to untie me from the chair as Wheels looked on with anger on his face.  
>"But we found out where the girl lives," Artie said angrily towards Mr. Schuester. I didn't understand what he meant at first, but than I had realized what had just happened.<br>"You! You just controlled my mind. You son of a bitch," I shouted at him. Mr. Schuester was lucky that my arms were still tied up or I would have cut Arties head off.  
>"I just told you to think of a memory of you and Brittany. I didn't force you to," he said with a laugh.<br>"Leave," Mr. Schuester said, looking around the room. Suddenly Asian Fusion disappeared from sight along with Mercedes who managed to disappear quicker than the rest. The other kids quickly left the room, Artie was the last to leave looking back at me in distaste.  
>'The feelings mutual,' I thought, knowing I didn't need to say anything outloud for him to hear me.<br>When the room was finally deserted except for me and Mr. Schuester, he began to untie the rope around my arms.  
>"I'm really sorry. I had nothing to do with this, I don't believe in violence to get an answer out of someone," he apologized. He was completly different from Sue, and for a minute I had pondered leaving Sues Kids with Brittany and coming over to his team. I shook my head, realizing that he could be lying and plus, his group of kids had just tried to kill me. Besides, Sue had always been there for me and Brittany and no matter how crazy she seemed, she had taught us how to control or powers and we owed her.<br>"Yeah well. Maybe you need to teach your kids that they shouldn't play with fire," I told him as he pulled the rope off of me. It was a threat and he realized that. All he did was nod, as if he didn't expect anything different. I stood up and walked out of the room quickly.  
>"Doors on the left," he called out to me as I took a right. I turned around, and looked back in the room to see him smiling at me. I rolled my eyes before walking down the hall and leaving the building. I needed to get to Brittany's house and warn her about what was going on, I just hoped it wasn't too late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like always review.. we love em<strong>


End file.
